


Lavender Tea

by quantumoddity



Series: Perc'ildan [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Planning Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: A year after the end of Black Coffee, Percy is thinking about his next steps with Vax'ildan. And he decides he needs to talk to his best friend.





	Lavender Tea

When Percy opened his eyes and all he saw was a blind, total darkness, he was scared for a moment. 

But slowly, surely, reassuringly, the room began to come into focus around him. What was complete blackness before became shades, shapes just visible in the gloom. The rocking chair, the bookcase, piles of clothes on the floor, the posters on the wall for old films Percy hadn’t actually seen but wanted to one day. 

Vax’s room. 

And Vax himself in his arms, shifting a little in response to Percy’s sudden jolt. He murmured softly, black hair fallen across his face, stretching a little so his warm, bare skin moved against Percy’s before settling back into the depths of his sleep. 

Suddenly, his moment of fear seemed so stupid. How could he be afraid when he had Vax sleeping beside him? How could anything be less than perfect? 

Percy smiled and gently moved the hair away from his boyfriend’s face, not wanting to wake him but also knowing he hated it when he started the day with a mouthful of his own hair. Then he kissed him, feather light against his jaw. Just because he could. 

Now aware and awake, Percy knew there was very little chance of him getting back to sleep. He was horrible at settling back down once he anything shook him out of his dreams, even now when the darkness spoke of an hour nowhere near dawn, let alone their alarm. It was like his brain always kicked immediately into overdrive, as soon as his eyes opened, running at a million miles an hour whenever it wasn’t tied down by sleep. 

Percy really disliked his own mind sometimes. 

Sighing, he realised he may as well make the effort. He knew Vax kept a wide array of teas in the kitchen, baffling Percy who had always thought tea just came in one flavour with Earl Grey for very special occasions. One of them must have something in it to knock him out. 

Disentangling himself from his boyfriend was easier said than done. Vax always spread himself out as haphazardly as possible and seemed to have some kind of magnetic attraction to Percy’s body heat, clinging to him like a starfish to a rock. The soft little whimpers and whines Vax made nearly broke his heart but he promised himself that it wouldn’t be long. 

He knew his boyfriend was shy about his apartment, thinking it small and poky compared to his own. But honestly, Percy felt more at home here than he ever had in his penthouse. There he was surrounded by silence, rattling around like a doll in a playhouse that was far too big for it. Here he had to dodge other people’s shoes as he stepped into the hallway, there were coats hung up on pegs alongside his own, it all smelled of cinnamon and apples from the many candles Vex bought and clustered on the fireplace. 

It was a home. And the more time he spent there, the more he felt like it could be his home too. 

He hummed softly to himself as he took a mug from the cupboard and moved to try and figure out which of the boxes contained tea bags that would knock him out and not taste like a mouthful of garden. 

“Purple…” he muttered, voice thick and sleepy, turning one of the boxes over in his hands, “What the hell kind of tea is purple…” 

“It’s lavender, Perce.” 

Percy made a very undignified squeaking noise, slammed one hip into the counter as he turned and had to fight not to crumble to the floor. 

Keyleth watched him with a wince, standing there awkwardly in nothing but an oversized t-shirt that was clearly Vex’ahlia’s, her mane of red hair in complete disarray, an empty glass in her hand. 

As much as Percy didn’t want to think about it, she’d clearly just come from the exact same situation with one twin as he had from the other, a night of sleep following an awful lot of sex. 

“Um…” Percy felt his cheeks radiating heat, “Should we...high five or something?” 

Kiki gave a nervous giggle, “I think we can leave it implied. I thought you were taking Vax over to your place?”

“And I thought you two were sleeping at yours.” 

“We should make a rota.” 

Percy had to laugh, despite the fact that he was in nothing but his boxer shorts in front of his best friend. Sure, she’d seen him in a state of undress before but it had never been his finest hours. 

“Lavender tea will make me sleepy, right?” he decided just to go for it, sniffing at one of the tea bags, relieved to see they weren’t actually purple. 

“Definitely,” Kiki nodded, moving to the sink and filling her glass, “I’ll take one, if you’re offering?” 

Percy nodded, grabbing a second mug and filling them both with steaming water once the kettle filled it’s end of the bargain. After the awkwardness had faded, it was actually quite nice. He couldn’t ever feel anything but relaxed around Keyleth, they’d known each other for too long. 

And the two of them sitting in companionable, familiar silence in the flat of the only two people they loved more than each other, there was something very homely about it. It felt like family. 

Percy smiled into his mug at that thought. That was the idea, he supposed, if this was going to work out. 

Kiki lingered, leaning against the counter and cupping her own mug, inhaling the steam. She didn’t seem to want to break their lovely little moment either. 

“Hey, Kiki?” Percy finally said, a strange kind of bravery stealing up on him from the comfort of it all, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure?” she hummed, still looking down at her tea, exhaling softly so the steam suddenly twisted and took shape in the air, becoming translucent, barely there flowering vines. 

Percy chuckled softly as the vines reached out, much further than steam normally would, and twisted around his hand, leaving a nice warm sensation as they dissipated, “Clever… um, so, I’ve been turning this idea around in my head and I need you to tell me if it’s totally crazy or if I should go for it.” 

“Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive,” Kiki grinned at him, showing a glimmer of the mischievous side few people would think lived behind such a sweet face. 

“They are in this case,” Percy set his mug down and took a deep breath, realising he was actually going to have to put this into words and make it real, “So do you think...do you think it would be a good idea if I asked Vax...a particular question…”

She was already smiling as he stammered his way through it, her eyes widening and starting to shine. 

“Oh, Kiki, you know what I’m trying to say, put me out of my misery!”

Laughing, she abandoned her mug and flew across the room to throw her arms around him, nearly sending them toppling onto the floor. 

“Shh!” Percy desperately tried to hush her in between his own delighted laughter, “Don’t wake them! Either of them!”

Keyleth nodded, stifling her grin behind her hand, “You mean it? You’re going to marry him?”

“Well, he has to say yes first,” Percy blushed, “You think he will?” 

“Of course he’ll say yes,” Keyleth said with perfect confidence, her smile a million watts. 

Percy smiled, wishing he could be as certain as she was. But, he had to admit, it did feel wonderful to say it out loud. It felt right. 

“Okay, lavender tea’s kicking in,” Percy chuckled, kissing Keyleth’s cheek and nudging her back to her feet, “I’ll see you at a more appropriate hour.” 

“Go back to your fiance, dear,” Keyleth smiled, waving him off as she headed back to Vex’s room to do things he didn’t want to think about. 

“Shh!” Percy hissed helplessly, rolling his eyes and heading the opposite way down the corridor, being sure to close the door quietly but firmly. 

Sinking back into the slightly sagging but still very comfortable bed, feeling Vax immediately melt around him and settle happily against his chest was heavenly. He smiled and inhaled deeply, loving the scent of his overnight hair treatment, the smell that got caught on his clothes and made him remember soft moments like this. 

He let himself think it.  _ My husband.  _

He grinned so hard it hurt. 

It felt right. 

**Author's Note:**

> This links up with my other Perc'ildan fic, Black Coffee so feel free to read that one too! Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
